Hot Tubs and Cake
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Oneshot. Followup to Here Thar Be Monsters. Spencer comes home one beautiful winter's day, siezing the opportunity to try something he's been wanting for a while. Warning: Slash PWP fluff LEMON Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. *M*


It was snowing gently, covering everything in a soft, white powder. Everything was beautifully covered, as though it were a painting come to life. An English winter. Spencer loved it.

He'd been in London for two weeks now. His paper was coming along nicely, with Remus' help. Soon, they would catch Fenrir Greyback in the "Muggle way" and he could have his latest work published. Life was good.

He was just getting back from the police station, having poured over what little evidence they had on Greyback. He'd been analysing the handwriting once more when one of the volunteer officers had suggested he be getting home before he was snowed-in. It wasn't about to become a snow storm, but Spencer took the opportunity to return home early. He missed Remus a lot, that day. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't wait to be back in his arms.

Grinning, he pushed the front door open, sighing at the comfortable warmth embracing him as he stepped over the threshold. It was good to be home.

*

Remus heard the car pull up from where he stood in the kitchen, preparing the evening's meal. It was a nice roast lamb with vegetables and gravy. For dessert, he'd made a cake. A rich, dark chocolate mud cake with mocha icing and thick, sweetened cream in the middle. He was in a domestic mood tonight. He smiled as he imagined Sirius making fun of his "Canis Domesticus" mood, as he'd so lovingly call it.

He heard Spencer's sigh of relief as he opened the front door, obviously appreciating the central heating charm he'd placed on the house a few hours ago. Smiling to himself, he checked the roast, determining how long he had until he could take it out and carve. About another hour, he decided. _Perfect._

As he was gazing out into the snow-capped garden, he felt a pair of strong, skinny arms wrap around him, pulling him close to a long, lithe body. He leant back into the embrace, turning his head slightly, accepting a kiss hello, still not taking his eyes from the back yard.

"It's beautiful," said Spencer, entwining their fingers. "It was like driving through a fairytale all the way home. Everything is so beautiful and old-fashioned. I felt like I was in a painting." He nuzzled his nose just under Remus' right ear.

Remus chuckled, apparently finding Spencer's description amusing. Spencer smiled, hugging the man closer.

"Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it? I always did like the winter." Finally turning around, Remus wrapped his arms around his young lover's neck, looking into the big brown eyes that he so loved. He kissed the American's nose, repeating, "Beautiful," before unwrapping his arms from Spencer's neck and checking his vegetables. "We have about an hour to kill until dinner is ready. What would you like to do?"

Spencer smirked, knowing this was the perfect time to try out what he'd had in mind for the past couple of days.

"Well," he began, taking a seat at the table. "We could take a dip in the hot tub…" he looked up at Remus with his most innocent expression. Inside, he smirked evilly as he saw the werewolf melting, ready to do whatever he asked.

*

"Don't you think it's a bit cold out?" asked Remus, half-heartedly. Damn, but Spencer knew how to wrap him around his little finger. _Cheeky brat…_

"Well… I thought you were a Wizard…" a grin crept along the younger man's face as he fidgeted, purposefully adding to his 'innocent' look. Remus sighed, conceding defeat.

"Go and get your trunks on. I'll set up a heating charm around the tub." Smiling and shaking his head, he pushed off the counter he'd been leaning on, took out his wand and headed for the back door. He knew he'd just been manipulated shamelessly. He knew he was a pushover. But, oddly, he didn't mind. Not one bit.

*

Spencer laughed softly to himself as he changed into his swimming trunks. He knew Remus let him manipulate him like that. But it was still fun.

Grabbing a couple of towels from the linen closet on his way downstairs, Spencer's grin widened at the thought of using a hot tub, half-naked, in the middle of winter. He really could get used to this whole 'magic' thing.

When he arrived at the back door, he stopped to watch his lover strip down to his boxers and charm them into swimming trunks. He rolled his eyes at the deep brown colour. Remus really did love chocolate too much.

Finally, Remus climbed into the tub, shaking Spencer from his brief stupor. He could watch Remus do anything for a long time, he thought.

He approached the tub, feeling the effects of the charm immediately. He placed the towels on the ledge before climbing in.

"I thought you'd stand there staring at me all day," said Remus, his eyes closed, leaning back against the side of the tub.

"I probably would have," he replied, shrugging. "But I've been wanting to try this for a couple of days now. So, ogling you will have to wait for some other time." He grinned when Remus opened one eye, giving him his own cheeky, lopsided smile.

"Brat."

*

Remus closed his eye again, seemingly ignoring Spencer for the time being. The hot water was doing wonders for his aching muscles. He'd been working off the leftover energy from the full moon, a couple of weeks ago by fixing a few things around the house. As well as having hot, variously-positioned sex with Spencer. He didn't know why, but now that Spencer was here, he seemed to have more energy in the weeks that followed the full moon. It was odd. But a welcome change from the almost-sluggish way he used to feel.

Suddenly, he felt his trunks being ripped from his body! He opened his eyes, only to find that somehow, Spencer had made his way over without him realising. He looked to the man questioningly, wondering what he had in mind._ As if I don't know!_ He just received a grin in return, before his devilish little companion ducked under water.

The next thing he knew, a warm mouth was enveloping his rapidly-hardening penis, applying a wonderful, gentle pressure, making him moan. He thread his hands through the long tresses of his lover, gently caressing his scalp, as he bobbed his head up and down, not altering the pace or pressure. It was divine. But, all too soon, Spencer had to come up for air.

While he got his breath back, Remus trailed his hands from the top of Spencer's head, to cup his cheeks. He drew him down for a kiss, pulling him into his lap. He groaned into the kiss when he felt the naked arousal pressing into his own. Pulling away, he ran his hands up and down Spencer's back, wondering where all this was actually leading to.

Spencer shrugged, "Just felt like it," he said, wrapping his hand around Remus' now fully-erect penis, pumping gently a few times. "Didn't you mention something about a charm allowing a person to breathe under water for a certain amount of time?" He remembered perfectly, Remus telling him about various charms and spells he thought might interest the inquisitive young man. And Remus knew it.

"Why, whatever would you need that for?" He grinned, even as he summoned his wand from the floor beside the tub. He received no verbal answer, but a rather harsh tug on his throbbing member. He groaned, breathlessly casting the charm.

He gasped as Spencer enveloped his penis in one go, the suction more powerful now that he could also breathe through his nose under the water. His hands returned to the top of his lover's head, gripping the hair he loved in his pleasure. Though they'd been together for only a couple of weeks, the couple had felt comfortable enough with each other to initiate random acts of intimacy as the mood struck. Remus had never been so content in his life. Gasping again at the feel of a gentle hand around his sac, he bucked into the wonderful little mouth surrounding him. He was already very close to orgasm, and if Spencer kept going, he was going to lose it.

*

The taste was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. It was better than coffee. In the past couple of weeks, Spencer had discovered he rather liked fellating Remus. He'd never thought of the act as pleasurable for the one performing, but was pleasantly surprised. He loved the feeling of Remus' hardness in his mouth. The contrast of the soft skin covering the rigid muscle always delighted him. He loved the salty taste that somehow had a hint of sweetness to it, of the man's ejaculate. He loved the feel of it swelling as his lover got closer and closer to release. He loved the soft, delicate flesh of Remus' sac in his hands; he marvelled that the man would trust him enough not to hurt him. Most of all, he loved that he could bring such a sweet man so much pleasure. He moaned around the pulsing length, feeling it swell a little more, feeling the testicles tighten in his palm, as his lover came ever closer to orgasm. Moaning again, he encouraged Remus to let go. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to taste the evidence of the pleasure he brought to his lover. Finally, he got his wish. His mouth was filled with a small flood of the creamy substance, as Remus' gripped his hair, bucking his hips, seeking more of the warmth of Spencer's mouth.

Letting Remus ride out his orgasm, Spencer kept up the suction, gently rolling the testes in his hand. He didn't swallow just yet.

*

Remus came with a cry of ecstasy, as Spencer sucked and fondled him, moaning around his length. He gripped the man's hair as his hips bucked into the tight, warm mouth. God, but Spencer gave the best head! Hoping he hadn't pulled too harshly, Remus relaxed his grip on the soft locks, caressing Spencer's head as he rode out his orgasm, loving the gentle caresses his lover gave his genitals.

Finally, Spencer released him, surfacing, ending the charm allowing him to breath under water. He gave a warm, close-mouthed smile as he settled himself on Remus' lap, bringing his hands up to card through the werewolf's hair. After a while of simply gazing into each other's eyes, Spencer leant in, gently pushing his tongue into Remus' mouth. Immediately, Remus opened his lips, intending to suckle the sweet tongue that had just contributed so much to his recent pleasure. Instead, he found himself accepting a small mouthful of his own semen, with a peck on the lips. He moaned, swallowing, as he watched Spencer swallow the rest. He noticed a drop that had escaped, slowly descending the younger man's chin. He leant in, licking it up with the tip of his tongue, until meeting the soft, swollen lips of his love, taking them in a tender kiss, sharing the last liquid pearl of his seed.

Breaking away, Remus leant his forehead against Spencer's neck, after placing a kiss on his jugular.

"Thank you," he whispered. Again, he received no verbal reply, but a hand coming up to caress the back of his head, its twin running up and down his back, sometimes tracing a scar.

*

Spencer's heart clenched at the soft words of thanks. He sometimes wished Remus was a little more self-assured. But, he also loved the sometimes-painfully-shy mannerisms. It was incredibly endearing. He pulled back, still caressing Remus' head in one hand, bringing the other to join it.

He smiled before leaning in for another kiss. This time, he allowed it to deepen, letting Remus pull his tongue into his mouth to suck it like he knew Spencer loved.

Eventually, his arousal was becoming a little painful. The gentle grinding against Remus' hip was not a substantial enough friction to soothe the ache. He needed more.

He pulled away once more, bringing his hands to grasp Remus', bringing them down to his groin. With his hands on top, he wrapped their fingers around his now-throbbing member, guiding them in a slow-paced stroking. With his left hand, he guided Remus' right down, around to his anus, stroking their index fingers around the tight ring. When he felt himself relax enough, he pushed both his and Remus' fingers inside. Wriggling against the bizarre sensation, he let out a shaky breath of pleasure.

*

Remus took over the stroking of Spencer's penis, incredibly turned on by the other man's actions. As his right hand worked at the tight opening and his left worked at pumping Spencer's shaft in a steadily-increasing pace, he felt his own penis swell once more. He groaned, taking both their erections in hand, keeping up the torturous pace until he felt Spencer was prepared enough.

"Ready?" he asked, his forehead leaning on his lover's shoulder. Barely a whisper of a confirmation in his ear, and Remus positioned himself, Spencer holding his cheeks open for him.

Both men let out breathy moans as they were joined. They kept still for a few moments, taking the opportunity to simply enjoy being so intimately connected. Finally, Spencer moved, lifting himself ever-so-slightly, before dropping back down, perfectly angling himself so Remus hit his prostate.

Soon, Remus was switching their positions. He easily lifted Spencer, pinning him to the wall of the tub, lifting his long legs to hook over his shoulders as he thrust harshly. His pace turning from a measured harshness, to a furious pounding, as both moaned and gasped their way to completion.

Remus sought Spencer's hands with his own, entwining their fingers once more, as his pace increased to that of which only a werewolf could possibly be capable. He brought one set of their entwined hands between them, grasping the twitching, leaking penis, frantically pulling it so they may both find their nirvana.

*

The hands on his hard, desperate flesh were too much for him, and soon, Spencer found himself coming. His semen shot up, landing on his stomach and their hands in a warm, sticky fountain. He cried out, some variation of Remus' name spilling from his lips.

Moments later, he watched as Remus followed, for the second time that night, his face the epitome of orgasm. His eyes closed, half hidden under long, wet hair; his eyebrows slightly raised and gently furrowed, his delicious mouth slack, emitting a long, low groan.

"Oh, Spencer," said Remus, in his soft, deep voice, barely above a whisper. "Spencer…" he leant back a little, letting the long legs drop from around his shoulders to wrap around his waist, pulling him back in close. The young doctor's chest tightened, feeling almost overwhelmed with joy at the sound of his name being uttered in such a beautiful voice, in such a loving way. He felt tears pricking his eyes, wondering how anyone could make him fall so deeply in love with them in only a fortnight.

"Remus," he muttered, bringing his mouth in for another kiss. "Remus, Remus, Remus," he chanted softly, kissing the often-cheekily-grinning mouth between each word. He nuzzled his nose under Remus' ear, like he so loved to do, never wanting to move from that spot again.

In the distance, they heard a chime. Dinner was ready. Until then, Spencer hadn't realised just how hungry he was. And he could feel the cold starting to seep in. The charm must have been wearing off. Slowly, he released his hold on Remus, pushing him away with a smile.

"I'm hungry," was all he said before standing up and climbing out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around himself and waited for his lover to join him. He thought he might need a bit of help walking back to the house. He held Remus' hand, helping him climb out of the tub. He wrapped the other towel around his scarred shoulders and pulled him close for a quick cuddle.

"Brat," grinned Remus, resting his chin atop Spencer's head.

"_Food_," he moaned, burrowing his face into the firm chest, earning himself a rumbling chuckle.

**

Remus watched as Spencer licked a stray bit of gravy from the corner of his mouth, his tongue swiping his bottom lip, making it glisten in the candlelight. The eroticism of watching Spencer Reid eat was getting to be too much for him. He was so hard, just from watching that delicate little mouth caress everything that went into it, from watching as the succulent little tongue sporadically darted out to catch anything that had missed its target. He was quite certain that the devious little genius did this to him on purpose. He smoothed his palm over his crotch as he ate the last little morsel of his slice of roast lamb.

After their hot tub activities, they'd retreated to the warmth of the house. Before going up to wash and change, Remus had taken the roast from the oven and placed a stasis charm on it to keep it from drying out or cooling too much. After a quick shower, in which many a caress, kiss and lusty glance occurred, they dressed and made their way back to the kitchen for their meal.

Remus made quick work of carving and serving, using magic – much to Spencer's childlike delight. After settling down across from one another, they set about eating in companionable silence. But, soon, the werewolf found himself rather drawn to his love's mouth. The way it moved entranced him as surely as any spell could. He had to force himself to look away and eat his own food, before he found himself leaping over the table and attacking the plump, pink lips with his own. Running a palm across his clothed arousal once more, he closed his eyes, wishing dinner was over. But, he remembered, he'd promised Spencer that surprise dessert. The chocolate cake with cream and mocha frosting. He was looking forward to that, too. But, more so was he looking forward to taking Spencer Reid in several different positions before they collapsed, exhausted, into bed. He groaned unconsciously at the thought of his delectable little lover bent over the back of the couch, biting the thick padding as he pounded into the tight little orifice over and over… he felt a particularly hard throb at that thought, making him groan once more. He opened his eyes to see Spencer looking at him with a decidedly curious look on his adorable face, his eyes shining with knowing.

Watching as his young lover purposely ate the last bite of his meal with gratuitous appreciation, Remus growled, growing impatient. He wanted his dessert _now._

*

Spencer smirked, licking his lips once more, knowing Remus had been watching him eat for the majority of the meal. He normally wouldn't be so bold, but Remus made him feel so confident and sexy. He found himself being a lot bolder than he normally would be anywhere else. He rather liked the feeling.

The deep growl coming from his impatient dinner partner sent a shiver of desire along his spine. He loved it when Remus became more dominant. He liked the feeling of being taken care of. He liked knowing that no matter how 'dominating' Remus got, he would never hurt him. The protectiveness, the possessiveness, turned Spencer on more than he'd ever admit. He repressed the urge to run his hand along his own arousal. He was just waiting for Remus to ravage him, lay claim to him. And, by the sounds of it, he didn't have long to wait.

Remus stood up, grabbing his wand, flicking it to clear the table. Spencer was sure this was the moment he'd been waiting for since he sat down at the antique-looking table. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

Instead of being ravaged and claimed, he found himself being served a large slice of chocolate cake. A very rich-looking dark chocolate cake. And he could smell a hint of coffee… he looked up at Remus, his brow raised.

"Mocha frosting," Remus answered, seemingly able to read his mind. Licking his lips once more, Spencer picked up his spoon and scooped up a piece with frosting, cream and batter. He kept his gaze locked with Remus' as he ate the decadent dessert. When the taste hit his tongue, only then did he close his eyes. It was like an orgy in his mouth! He moaned, leaning his head back slightly. Nothing had ever tasted this good. _Well, nothing that was actually meant to be swallowed…_ he grinned naughtily at that thought, his brilliant mind bringing back the memory of their hot tub experience not an hour before.

He opened his eyes once more, seeking Remus'. His heart missed a beat at the look he received. The deep blue eyes had flecks of gold, like when he was under the influence of the full moon. The raw lust emanating from the heated gaze made Spencer's erection give a harsh throb. He knew he must be leaking by now.

He watched as Remus stalked slowly toward him, his eyes never wandering from Spencer's own. The younger man could only sit back and watch as Remus straddled his lap, grinding their arousals together slightly, before reaching back, behind him, grabbing the piece of cake, bringing it between them.

Spencer licked his lips again, anticipating his lover's next move.

*

Remus muttered a spell, divesting them both of their clothes in an instant. Smirking at Spencer's slightly dazed look, he raised the large slice of cake, taking a chunk between his finger and thumb, breaking it away. Slowly, he placed it against the soft lips he'd been watching throughout their meal, encouraging them to wrap around the fluffy piece of cake.

Finally, Spencer responded to the food pressed so sensually against his mouth. He gently took the cake with his lips, making sure to brush a quick kiss against the strong fingers. Another low growl of pleasure escaped Remus, making the pinned man's erection twitch in pleasure.

Again, Remus tore a chunk of cake away and fed it to the man beneath him, this time tracing the tongue with his fingers, loving the feel of the slick muscle caressing him back. A low, pleased noise that sounded like something a dog would make escaped his lips. He leant forward, capturing Spencer's lips with his own in a rough, passionate kiss. He received his first taste of the dessert upon his lover's mouth, making it that much sweeter. He moaned, pressing himself more firmly to the body beneath him.

Instead of feeding another piece of cake to Spencer, Remus pulled away, standing up. He pushed the chair back easily, creating more room between the table and his lover. He then knelt, positioning himself between the long legs, eyeing his prize.

*

Spencer thought he knew what was coming next. Remus was going to take him in his mouth. But, he was wrong. The werewolf mushed the cake he was holding, in both hands, running one over his chest and abdomen, the other smearing the cake all over his pelvis, from above his penis, to between his arse-cheeks. He squirmed at the odd, squishy sensation of cake between his cheeks. He was about to question what Remus was up to, when the wolf began lapping at his chest, his strong hands gripping his hips, holding him still.

He moaned when the hot mouth enclosed his right nipple, licking the cake from it before sucking it hard, making it pebble. A harsh nip sent a shock of pleasure throughout his chest, straight down to his chocolate-covered groin. He let out a whimper when Remus left the nipple, the air in the room feeling a lot cooler against the warmth of the saliva.

Remus made his way to the other nipple, slowly. He took his time to enjoy the chocolate, the cream and the icing, letting out his own moans of culinary delight. Spencer was getting impatient. His penis was aching and not receiving any attention. He attempted to wrap his hand around it, only to have his wrist grabbed in a vice-like grip, and pinned to the seat of the chair as Remus kept working at the cake-covered torso before him. Spencer whined, wanting Remus to hurry up and get to where he needed the attention the most. He looked down, craning his neck around a little, so he could see his pre ejaculate leaking, mixing in with the dessert covering his penis. He wished Remus would hurry _up_!

*

Remus knew he was being a teasing bastard. He knew Spencer needed his attentions elsewhere. But, he didn't care. This was payback. Payback for making him watch as those pretty lips worked their magic on those lucky morsels of food. As that incredible little tongue tasted and caressed things that weren't parts of his own anatomy. A certain part of said anatomy throbbed, wanting more attention as well. But he ignored it in favour of teasing his dessert-covered lover, enjoying every moment.

Finally, _finally_, he cleaned Spencer's torso of the rich, smooth chocolate. He'd made his way down to the slim waist, fascinated with the way the leaking pre mixed with the chocolate cake. It looked absolutely delicious. He licked his lips in anticipation, wanting to taste everything Spencer had to offer.

He revelled in the long, relief-filled moan as he took all of Spencer's erection into his mouth, sucking it clean. He hollowed his cheeks, dragging his mouth up and down the shaft, making sure to clean it thoroughly, lapping at it with his tongue once he pulled away.

When he was unable to continue without moving to a better position, Remus swiftly stood, picked up Spencer and lay him over the table, spreading his legs so he had better access.

The long, lean torso of his dessert was laid upon the table, the skinny arms bent so the hands could grip the edge of the table next to Spencer's head. Remus brought the chair closer, so the long legs could rest on the back, keeping Spencer comfortable, while Remus enjoyed his treat.

Remus got to work immediately. Well… almost. Rather than starting where he knew Spencer wanted him most, he lapped around the thighs and over the sac. He sucked the delicate flesh into his mouth, applying delicious pressure, grazing softly with his teeth. The moans and whimpers he was drawing from Spencer went straight to his own groin, making it ache with impatient longing.

He began to get impatient, himself. He wanted to bend this man over the table and fuck him until the piece of furniture collapsed. Making himself wait a few more moments though, he gripped a thigh in each hand and spread them so he had complete access to the chocolate-covered arse. He dove in, licking his tongue expertly over the crease, cleaning it of all the delicious dessert. He plunged his tongue into the winking hole, knowing it was still relatively stretched from being taken in the hot tub. He groaned against the sweet warmth, wanting to bury himself completely, within the tight passage.

Finally, the wait was too much. He pulled away, with one last nibble to a cheek, one last lick to the scrotum, one last suck to the tip of the rigid flesh between Spencer's milky thighs, before flipping him over, onto his stomach, ducking under the legs as they swung around. Spencer made no protest. He merely groaned impatiently, spreading his legs, planting his feet firmly on the ground. He looked over his shoulder at Remus, gripping the edge of the table once more. He was obviously more than ready.

Remus growled, the sight of this beautiful creature presenting himself to him made him as randy as ever. Taking a thigh in each hand once more, he spread the cheeks apart, positioning himself at Spencer's entrance.

Without warning, he thrust in, burying himself completely, as he'd been wanting to do for so long. Both men let out contented moans, each pushing back against the other.

*

Spencer took a deep breath as he adjusted to being filled so completely, once more. The feeling of Remus inside him was so amazing, so profound, that he had to take a moment to be able to process what was actually happening. Even his brain faltered at the fact of what was happening sometimes, so confoundingly miraculous was this to him. After a while of stillness, he impatiently pushed back, signalling for Remus to move.

Getting the hint, Remus withdrew slightly, before thrusting sharply back in, aiming for Spencer's prostate.

Hitting it every time, he began a hard, fast rhythm.

The table was the perfect height for this position. Spencer could feel his lover bending over, aligning his body with his own, wrapping his strong arms around him, holding him up, close to his body, as his hips pounded furiously. There were sure to be bruises where the table met his hips, but Spencer didn't care. He'd never felt so good in his life. He met every thrust with his own, his hands letting go of the table to grip Remus' arms. Soon, he could feel the familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. He groaned, taking one of Remus' hands, guiding it to his neglected flesh.

*

Remus allowed Spencer to wrap their hands around the length of his penis, pumping with long, quick tugs. He dragged his nails over the head, into the slit, feeling the juices weep out at an impressive rate. He brought his left arm up, his hand holding Spencer's shoulder in a bruising grip. He was so close. So _close._ But he wanted Spencer to come first. He needed to know his lover was satisfied before he could reach his peak. He leant forward, his mouth level to the delicate folds of Spencer's ear, his breath hot and heavy, puffing over the succulent little thing, making gooseflesh appear. He smirked into a kiss against the ear, before licking along the folds, dipping his tongue into the hole, and nipping the lobe.

"Come, Spencer," he whispered, his voice deep, husky with lust; with love. "Come, now."

And his words were all that was needed for the younger man to lose it, coming over their joined hands. With his free hand, he reached back, holding Remus' hair, turning his head to meet that sinful mouth in a rough kiss, crying out into the wolf's mouth, squeezing his eyes closed.

The sharp nip to his bottom lip was all Remus could take before he, too, was spilling himself deep within his lover. He felt the hot, slick walls clenching around him, the hand in his hair, the fingers between his, still pumping away on the slowly deflating penis between the table and Spencer's taught, beautiful body.

With one last groan, one last thrust, Remus was spent. He slipped out of the heat surrounding him so wonderfully, taking his hands away briefly, to turn Spencer around, so they may face each other in the afterglow.

Before any words could be uttered, Remus swept Spencer into his arms and carried him into the drawing room, laying them both on the couch. He lay on his back, Spencer on his chest, so they were stomach to stomach, pelvis to pelvis. He bent his legs, spreading them to fit them both comfortably on the overstuffed cushions.

Stroking Spencer's hair, Remus placed a loving kiss on his forehead, holding him tight with his other hand, squeezing a firm arse-cheek.

Smiling in a lazy, sated way, Spencer kissed Remus' cheeky mouth, sliding his hand down to join the one gripping his butt.

Laying thus, they fell asleep.

***

_AN: I couldn't help but write this straight away. I have WithDemonWings to thank for that! XD She was very helpful in the forming of ideas. Especially the hot tub one. ;) So, thank you, my dear. This one is for you!_


End file.
